i couldn't be happier
by TrueOzian
Summary: Imagine person A in your otp going off to war. After two years, person B is sitting on the couch watching T.V. when their eyes get covered, and when they turn around, they see person A in uniform smiling widely behind them. Person B starts crying and gives person A a hug.


**hello people, i am back! **

**I am in fact continuing my other story, bare with me :) however, i saw this prompt and a cute little idea came to mind. i might consider making a multi-chapter prequel thing, depending on reviews. so if you like, then review :D anyway, thanks for reading, hope you enjoy. **

**Peace out, True Ozian :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: None of these fantabulous characters are mine :( neither is the song mentioned :) **

**(Very AU) **

* * *

It had been two years. Two years since they had last kissed, last spoke, last seen each other.

Glinda had always been a bit wary of Elphaba's choice to join the Gillikin Armed forces and this was increased when she had been told of plans to send troops from Gillikin, the Vinkus and Munchkinland into the war ridden Emerald City. Elphaba had tried and almost succeeded in convincing her that everything was going to be fine, and Glinda had tentatively and tearfully waved Elphaba off, when her unit had been selected to go.

That had been two years ago, exactly two years to this day. Glinda had hoped that Elphaba would have returned by now, and that the war was over. But it wasn't and Elphaba was still there.

Glinda moved quietly and slowly through her little house. The house she brought with Elphaba and the house she was raising their son in. it almost pained Glinda to look into Liir's eyes and see Elphaba's beautiful eyes stare back at her. He was so much like her, from his gangly awkward stance to his stunning gold flecked eyes.

She quickly wiped away the tears that had begun to fall down her cheeks, taking a shuddering breath before continuing her familiar little path along the house. She would often walk this path, looking at all the pictures and ornaments that reminded her of her love. She entered the living room and continued on before coming to the fireplace. On this fireplace were the five pictures Glinda cherished most. The first was an old, slightly yellowing photograph of two girls on the beach, two lovestruck, young women, smiling lovingly at one another. It had been taken a few months after they met. The second was a sonogram of a little peanut like figure, their little boy. The third, a wedding picture of a blonde clad in white and a stunning green woman in a uniform holding a small blonde boy. The fourth was a family portrait and the fifth a single portrait of a strong, brave soldier in uniform smiling proudly at the camera. Glinda grabbed this photograph and held it against her chest.

She moved over the sofa, where she carefully placed the photograph amongst the cushions. Grabbing the blanket that lay over the back, Glinda grabbed the remote and lay down. She flicked through the channels, not really caring what was on, but looking for something to keep her occupied whilst her son was napping. Soon she found something to watch, and she settled down to watch it in peace.

About half way into the programme, Glinda thought she heard the door opening and closing quietly. She quickly stood up, heading to the entrance to see if Liir had woken up. He turned and looked up the stairs, listening out for the small boy. After she heard nothing else, she turned back into the living room, not noticing the figure that stood, hidden slightly in the entrance.

Glinda made her way back to the sofa, sitting back down and trying to relax herself. She must have been hearing things, the house was empty apart from her and Liir. She had just found herself relaxing when her eyes were covered suddenly. She was about to scream, when her mouth was also covered momentarily. Her breathing became heavier when she felt herself being stood and moved, eyes still hidden. She felt someone move close behind her and was about to kick her leg out behind when she heard a soft musical voice whisper,

"You miss me?" her eyes were suddenly uncovered and she was turned quickly. When she opened her eyes, she found herself face to face with a beaming, slightly bruised Elphaba. Glinda couldn't move and she stood frozen gaping at her lover in a trance.

"Glin? Glinda? Say something babe."

That was all it took for Glinda to snap out of her trance and fling herself at the Green woman who caught her effortlessly. Glinda looked up, noticing that Elphaba was about to talk, quickly stopped her by kissing her deeply. She felt Elphaba move her hands slightly to support her, before she moved them both across the room, never breaking the kiss. She was gently lowered to the sofa and she took advantage of being in this position by grabbing Elphaba's lapels and pulling her on top of her. She felt green hands move gently and hesitantly up from her waist and take hold of Glinda's face, pulling them in deeper. Finally, when she had to gain breath Glinda pulled away, tears falling down her pale face. She brought a hand up to gently touch Elphaba's face, as if trying to make sure she was real.

"Elphie? What's going on, why are you here?" her voice was gentle, so soft that she wasn't sure Elphaba had actually heard her.

"I'm home baby, home for good" was the elated reply. Glinda flung herself at Elphaba again, burying her nose into the taller woman's neck, breathing in the familiar smell of her wife. She felt Elphaba shift above her, before feeling on arm circle her waist whilst the other hand started to stroke her hair gently. They sat like this for a couple of minutes before Elphaba gently asked,

"where's my baby then? God, I've missed him, missed you both so much."

Glinda sat back to look at Elphaba, smiling so hard that her face was beginning to ache, but she didn't care one bit.

"He's taking his nap, he should be waking up soon. Actually come on, let's surprise him!" the blonde woman wiggled excitedly, before standing and grabbing her wife's hand. She led them upstairs and to a small bedroom, decorated with stars and planets. She gestured for her wife to stay outside before tiptoeing in towards the small bed. She knelt down next to it and began stroking the unruly blonde hair and cooing,

"Liir, Liir darling, time to get up, mummy has a surprise for you"

The small boy began to rouse, rubbing his eyes and stretching his arms out. He blinked heavily for a few seconds before sitting up and sleepily asking,

"A surprise? What is it mummy? What?"

Before Glinda could explain further, she heard the soft melodious voice of her wife start to softly sing the lullaby that she sang for Liir, the one only she was allowed to sing.

"_Somewhere over the rainbow_  
_skies are blue_  
_and the dreams...that you dare to dream_  
_really do come true_  
_If happy little bluebirds fly_  
_above the rainbow, why_  
_Oh, why can't I?_ "

Glinda looked back at her son, whose face lit up as he recognised the song and the voice singing it. Flying out of bed, he began frantically looking for the source of the sound before finally facing the door and seeing his green mother. He stood there for just a second before shouting, "Mama" before running at Elphaba at full speed. The Green woman knelt down in time to catch her son before clinging to him and murmuring in his ear

"sshh, shh I've got you my sweet, I'm here".

Glinda stood, tears in her eyes, looking at the two people she loved most in the world, smiling and thinking to herself,

"I couldn't be happier" and she truly couldn't.


End file.
